Adventures
by L0kiLaufeys0n
Summary: When Thor and Loki go on an adventure around the gardens of Asgard things don't go quite straight forwards and Thor has to step up as a big brother. Kid Thor and Loki


**Please rate this new story. I have been writing half 12 in the morning…I'm tired so I don't know if this makes sense so…SORRY!**

* * *

'Come on Loki…COME ON! Lets go already'. The 7 year old god of thunder shouted excitedly as he ran out of the palace which he and his little brother both lived in.

'Thor, Slow down. Don't leave me'. Loki whined as he ran with all his might just to catch up with his brother.

Thor stopped at the bottom of the steps which lead up to the palace and waited for his little brother to finally catch up.

Thor had always been the warrior of the family even at the young age of 7 you could see that his big build would be great in wars, That's what Thor wants to do, Wants to be just like his Father Odin. Fighting in all sorts of battles and one day Thor wants to be King. Loki also wants these things and even at 5 years old the little boy tries to copy everything that his older brother does. Loki wants to be just like Thor when he's older, but everyone around him knows this will never happen.

Finally Loki catches up with Thor Breaths hard as even that little journey is exhausting for the little god of mischief.

'Thor chuckled as he saw his little brother trying to catch his breath. 'Come on' He said as he lifted the little boy onto his shoulders with ease. Loki should have protested but he just didn't have the energy to.

'Where are we going Thor?' Loki said as Thor began to run down a path which Loki had never seen before.

'On an adventure Loki!' Thor said with excitement in his voice.

After a few minutes Thor placed Loki down on a big rock and took in the beautiful scene which Thor had brought them to. Asgard was full of beautiful buildings and scenery but this was just amazing.

'Wow Thor' Loki said to big brother as he stepped towards the big tree in the middle of the clearing.

'I told you it was worth coming didn't I Loki?' Thor said as he ruffled his little brothers Raven black hair. Loki scowled at Thor and tried to neaten it up. Loki cared very much about his hair and it always had to be just perfect.

'Come on then. Let's go on an adventure' Thor shouted to Loki as he ran off towards a big mound of rocks. Thor had already climbed halfway up the big mound before Loki had even run to it.

'Loki, I don't think you should come up this one. It's a bit big, what about that mound over there?' Thor said while pointing to a smaller section of rocks which Loki could climb.

'No Thor, I can do it. If you can then I can too' Loki said with a little grin on his face.

Thor had already gotten to the top of the mound and was watching Loki carefully. 'Ok then Loki, but just be careful'

'I will' the little boy shouted up as he began to climb up. What had been easy steps for Thor had turned into huge ones for Loki. He had gotten halfway up the rocks when he shouted 'Look Thor, Look I'm doing it!' With a big smile on his face.

'Well done Loki, Maybe when you get to big like me you can climb the really high ones' Thor said to his little brother as he continued to climb up.

Thor had sat down on the pile of rocks and was looking at the beautiful scene around him when he heard a heart stopping cry. He whipped his head round to find his little brother in a heap on the floor. Thor climbed down the pile of rocks in a matter of seconds and was at his brothers side in a blink of an eye.

'Loki!' Thor shouted at the little body lying on the floor. 'Loki, are you ok' He said his voice shaking with concern.

He could hear the little boys whimpers and cries. 'Come on Loki, sit up so I can check you're ok' Thor said while rubbing the little 5 year olds back in soothing circles.

Loki Sat up, This was the first time Thor had seen the little boys face, It had little cuts and mud all over it and streams of tears pouring from his bright blue eyes. Thor picked up the little boy and cradled him in his arms whispering words of comfort to the little boy who had started to calm down.

'Please don't ever do that to me again Loki, I was so scared that you would be seriously hurt. I would have never been able to forgive myself if anything really bad had happened' Thor said as he stroked the boy's hair out of his face.

'It's ok Thor, It won't happen again, And it don't hurt no more Thor. I promise' Loki said as me smiled up at his big brother though his still red and puffy eyes.

'Haha! Alright then little one, Well then I think we have had enough excitement for one day, Let's go back and I can help you clean up your face' Thor said as he wiped away a little drop of blood from Loki's forehead.

'Piggyback?' Loki said as he grinned up at Thor again.

'Oh fine!' Thor said as he hoisted the little boy onto his back and began to walk back to the grand palace where the two little Asgardian princes live.

* * *

**So yeah, that was it.. Please tell me what you think because if you think it's rubbish i need to know otherwise i'll just be writing S**t which people wont want to read! But if you like it...Please also tell me so i can carry on! **


End file.
